ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Melodia
Melodia is the ex-girlfriend of Hamrio Musica. Prior to his departure for Song Continent, she chances upon him once again in their home town, Blues City. Despite their apparent breakup, Melodia still seems to harbor feelings for Hamrio, and keeps a close tab on how long had it been since they called it quits. Appearances Melodia keeps her brown locks in a short hairstyle, which does not reach past her neck. Her big oval eyes are green. She wears a modest dress with a pink, floral design. Personality She is a light-hearted and understanding person who does not put herself above others. When Hamrio is discouraged by his inability to locate the Silver Ray, Melodia cheers him on by insisting that it does, in fact, exist, and he needs only to increase his efforts to find it. She also jests that she has thrown away the ring Hamrio has given her (the very first object he has created through Silver Claiming), but still, in fact, keeps it as a necklace. History Not much is revealed about Melodia, except that she shares a long-standing friendship with Hamrio Musica. At some point, she began dating her childhood friend who, out of his strong affections for her, forged a ring through Silver Claiming for the very first time. Synopsis Mystery of Elie arc For the first time in years, Melodia happens upon her ex-boyfriend, Hamrio Musica, in Bar Flower, one of their haunts during their time together. Upon seeing him, she is unable to contain her surprise and excitement, exclaiming how they have not seen each other for 1143 days now, and immediately asks him out to lunch.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 48, pages 13-15 Over lunch, she straightforwardly asks if Hamrio is presently seeing a woman, to which he boasts that it had been three years and that he is somewhat a "chick magnet". When Hamrio asks her the same question, Melodia refuses to answer and says that it is a secret. At this, Hamrio reminds her of the deal they made, and the duo choruses aloud their "no secrets" pact.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 48, page 17 When Hamrio notices the absence of the ring he gave her, Melodia readily replies that she has thrown it away, adding that by wearing the gift her ex-boyfriend gave her, it would be impossible to find herself a new one, which comically offended Hamrio. Melodia then inquires about the Silver Ray, a ship Hamrio had been searching for a long time, which disheartens the Silver Claimer, who had not found any hints of it yet. Melodia says she believes in the ship's existence, mainly because Hamrio believes in it as well.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 48, pages 18-20 As she moves to leave, she encourages him once again, and Hamrio calls her out, asking if they could meet up once more the next day, which delights Melodia. The next day, while admiring the ring her ex-boyfriend gave her, Melodia is surprised over the news reports that the train Hamrio was to take, has been fixed already. Despite not meeting him in person for the last time, Melodia sees Hamrio off, thinking to herself how happy she is for him for finding good friends to keep.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 48, pages 24-26 Quotes *(To Hamrio Musica) "No secrets between us." Rave Master Anime: Episode 25 References Category:Characters Category:Female